Many private and governmental entities operate fleets of vehicles as part of their operation. For example, trucking companies, package pick-up and delivery companies, bus companies, governmental transportation agencies, and school districts, to name but a few, all typically operate fleets of vehicles. Cost savings in operating vehicles is always desirable, particularly in businesses with slim operating margins and governmental agencies that operate on limited budgets. The cost of operating a vehicle comes from many sources, including capital costs for purchasing or leasing the vehicle, wages for vehicle operators, vehicle maintenance costs, and fuel costs. Perhaps the most significant operating cost for vehicles, are wages for vehicle operators, service personnel, and fuel costs. Of these items, fuel costs are often highly variable and difficult to estimate and budget. Fuel costs are a function of the amount of fuel consumed by the vehicle and the unit cost of the fuel. If a vehicle is driven 50,000 miles in a year, even a slight improvement in fuel economy can result in significant reduction in the amount of fuel consumed by the vehicle for the year. For example, if a bus consumes, on average, one gallon of fuel per 12 miles, the bus will consume over 4,166 gallons of fuel to travel the 50,000 miles. If the fuel economy of the bus is improved slightly, resulting in the vehicle averaging 13 miles per gallon of fuel, the bus will consume slightly over 3,846 gallons of fuel to travel the 50,000 miles. Thus, this modest increase in fuel economy results in a savings of approximately 320 gallons of fuel. If an operator of a fleet of 50 vehicles can increase the overall fuel economy of the fleet by such an amount, the resulting annual fuel savings is approximately 16,000 gallons when, on average, each vehicle in the fleet travels 50,000 miles per year. With per gallon costs of fuel ever increasing, it is thus important for vehicles to maintain the best fuel efficiency as reasonably possible. In the above example, if fuel costs are $2.50 per gallon, the annual savings is $40,000, or a reduction in fuel expenses of approximately 8%. While recognizing that enhanced fuel efficiency can lead to significant cost savings, often the capital or operating expenses associated with obtaining enhanced fuel efficiency outweighs any cost savings that result from the reduced fuel consumption.